Temporary Insanity
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: One temporary lapse of sanity caused problems for Jude and Tommy's lives forever. Can their daughter heal the rifts? [TJ]
1. Dana

Chapter 1

Jude Harrison was flipping her bills over and over between her fingers. Three weeks notice, two weeks notice, electricity, gas. Why couldn't she have just stayed at home?

"Mom!"

That was why. Dana. Jude sighed at the thought of her. She loved Dana with all the heart and more, but sometimes she caused more trouble than she was worth.

"Yes, Dana?" Jude called.

"Can I get a glass of OJ?" asked Dana.

"Sure, come and get it then."

Dana groaned. The sounds of a creaking bed and stroppy footsteps filled Jude's ears. Then, in front of her, was a young girl of eleven, dressed in a Motley Crue rock tee-shirt and boxers, with an unhappy look on her pretty face.

Her hair was jet black, something Jude had always thought impossible. Her eyes were the same shocking blue as Jude's, and were often lined with black kohl. Tonight, however, Dana had passed on the kohl, and wore her locks in ebony tousled curls round her face.

"How are the drum lessons coming?" asked Jude, as Dana drank staright from the carton.

"Ok. Jamie's kinda a crappy teacher though. Was Dad a drummer?"

Jude sighed again. She hated it when Dana mentioned her father.

"Coz if he was, could you overcome your arguement with him and beg him to teach me?"

"No," replied Jude shortly. "Make do with Jamie. Be grateful."

"I am! But I wanna learn how to twist the sticks in my fingers instead. Not stupid beats."

"Go away," snapped Jude, and Dana stomped back to her room.

Jude sighed. There was no way she could kiss and make up with Tommy, not after what he did. But as usual, her thoughts settled on the what might have beens. 


	2. The Memory

**Chapter 2**

**"You'll go a little crazy on your first tour," Tommy had said.**

_That was definitely true. Jude sat there, buzzing with excitement, whacked up on coffee. EJ and Georgia were asleep in seas of paperwork, and Tommy was sat smiling sadly in an armchair. Tommy. Jude's heart swelled with affection. This guy, this gorgeous, sexy guy, had left Sadie in Italy just for her. And he loved her, Jude. The guy was obviously messed up._

_Jude sipped at her seventh cup of coffee and hummed her music to herself. The atmosphere was quiet but electric. Sparks were fizzing from her and Tommy, even if he couldn't see it. Though maybe he did..._

_"Hey girl, excited?" he sat on the arm of her armchair. Jude tore her eyes from the view outside the trailer and replied._

_"Are you kidding? I've waited sixteen years for this. How could I not be?"_

_Tommy laughed. "Of course," he said, stroking her arm. "I'm so glad I'm here instead of in Italy. The ice cream was getting to me."_

_This time Jude laughed. "I'm so glad you finally chose me. After all we've been through, its the right choice."_

_Instead of replying, Tommy pulled her out of the chair and out of the trailer. The cool air licked Jude's face, and she was exhilarated. Any breath she had left though, instantly left and Tommy's lips met hers. This was how it was meant to me, said Jude's mind. I met him first, he's mine, not Sadie's._

_Tommy led her to his trailer and soon it was no longer just kissing..._

_"Tommy? Got those track-"_

_It was EJ. Tommy rolled off Jude but it was too late, she had seen. And she was furious._

_"Tommy, what the hell do you think you are doing? Jude, how could you be so stupid? Get dressed, both of you, now, we need to talk."_

_All the elation in Jude's stomach left and she was left feeling embarrassed and dismayed. EJ didnt understand, they were meant to be, but now it would never happen again._

_Georgia was mad too. "Jude, you are sixteen. Tommy is your producer, not some plaything. Tommy, Jude is your client, an innocent young girl, how could you take advantage of her? I dont care how you feel, one of you is going to have to leave. CAn you imagine the scandal if a tabloid found out? G Major's reputation would be trashed because of some stupid little girl and her disrepesctful producer."_

_Jude's cheeks were flaming, but she stood and faced EJ and Georgia._

_"Its my life, guys. Its my tour, my music, and I can do whatever I want with myself. I dont care about some stupid tabloid!"_

_"You're forgetting Jude, you wouldnt have a tour if it wasnt for G Major. if a tabloid ripped out reputation to shreds, you'd be denying any other budding artists a chance to be where you are right now. Do you want that?"_

_"no..."_

_"Well then. Jude, I suggest you leave. You obviously can't handle your attitude."_

_"Its my tour!" screeched Jude, and she turned and looked helplessly at Tommy. He dragged her into this mess, why didnt he help her out of it? But he just stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact._

_"Tommy!" she squealed. He looked up with out a word._

_"Leave, now, Jude," said EJ. "And maybe some other record company will give you a tour someday."_

_"But my contract...my career!"_

_"You should have thought about that before you took your clothes off. Leave."_

_So Jude was chucked out, her career in shreds, Tommy gone from her life forever. It wasnt registering yet in her mind. She was still an instant star, right? One mess-up on her first tour wouldn't mean she'll never get any work again, right?_

_Wrong. In the months that passed, no producer would even talk to her. Nine months since her tour was cancelled, and Tommy betrayed her, Jude had a beautiful baby girl. She had a shock of jet black hair and startling blue eyes._

**Jude woke with a start. Her sweaty palms were clasped with two smaller, pinker ones. She smiled at her daughter lying next to her. She was so beautiful, like her father. And Jude was going to make sure that Dana would never get hurt like she had been.**


	3. Little Tommy Q

Chapter 3

"My dad.." mumbled Dana, her tongue poking out and a vein throbbing in concentration. She was sitting at the kitchen counter, struggling over an English assignment. It was titled "My Dad" and she was having some issues. For all she knew, her dad could be some hobo. Wouldn't that make the greatest essay ever?

"My dad...my dad...my dad. Regular guy? Or box-dwelling hobo?" she wrote, then instantly rubbed it out furiously.

Jude came in from her shift at the corner shop and looked amusingly at her daughter's paper.

"My dad?" she asked. "Is there anything these teachers don't ask you to write about?"

"Probably not," replied Dana. "I had to write about my loose tooth last week, and how Jamie pulled it out."

"Jamie pulled it out? Gross! I assign a babysitter to supervise you, not assist you in your evil doing."

"Nice!" said Dana. "So...my dad. Was he a hobo? It...was a he- right?"

"Yes!" said Jude quickly. "Umm... can't you describe your mom instead?"

"No, that was last month. So...Dad. Describe!"

Jude frowned awkwardly. How was she going to get out of this one? She couldn't just say he was her producer and a very huge mistake...

"I met him at...school. He was tall, blonde hair...blue eyes...a regular Prince Charming," invented Jude. It amazed her how the lies just slipped off her tongue. "We were the most popular kids in school. Homecoming couple...class and vice presidents...we were it!"

Dana's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Class prez?" she asked. "Never saw you as a leading figure, myself. His name?"

"Hm...Sam...Floyd," said Jude slowly, remembering an old teacher. It could work...

"Ok. Thanks Mom. I'll search him up on Google, I need a picture." And before Jude could stop her, she was out of the room, and on a mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! You bonked my headmaster?"

Dana came charging in, essay in one hand, apple in another, looking furious.

"Mouth!" shouted Jude, then added-"Sam Floyd's your headmaster?"

"Yes! And now everyone thinks my dad is Floydy pants. Is he?"

"NO!"

"Why did you say it then?" asked Dana.

"Because...he's not real. Your dad...isn't the greatest guy in the world, Dan."

"Who is it?"

"Don't freak. You remember that cheesy '90s band we saw on Kerrang? Boyz Attack?"

"Yeah..."

"You know Tom Quincey..."

"My dad is Little Tommy Q! I'll take Floydypants anyday. My dad is Little Tommy Q, the most cheesiest and creepiest guy in all music? Mom, how could you do this?" 


	4. Awkward Moments

Chapter 4

"Pizza, or thai?" asked Jamie, sinking back into the couch, and taking Jude's hand. Jude smiled awkwardly. It was nice Jamie loved her, but the hand thing...

Drove her mad.

That one time Jude and Jamie were a couple, appeared to have never ended for Jamie. Jude, however, had moved on. Way on. To cheesy boybanders, but whatever. Jude and Jamie were two seperate people in her mind, not Jude-and-Jamie. They were friends. Period. She slid her hand from underneath Jamie's and pretended to have a copper hair she needed to brush away. Then, she answered Jamie's question. She would have answered a million to keep his hand off hers...

"Um, chinese. We had thai and pizza last week."

"Oh, ok," said Jamie, and he picked up the phone, and walked into the kitchen. In came Dana, headphones on, bashing imaginary drums with her sticks.

"Boom, boom, boom - crash!" she muttered, her eyes closed. Jude reached up and plucked the headphones from her daughter's ebony head.

"Hey, babe," she said, twisting a curl round her finger.

Dana shrugged away. "Is that a voice I can hear? Is it just some pathetic mother who decided to keep her daughter's father a secret?" she said to herself, avoiding Jude's gaze.

"Dana-" started Jude, but Dana grabbed her headphones and walked away, nearly knocking Jamie over, who emerged from the kitchen with two cans of Grolsch beer. Good, that kept his hands occupied...

Jamie, noticing Jude's glum look, handed her a can, then put his free arm around her.

"Whats wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"Dana's not speaking to me," she said aloud, but inside her head she was saying 'Get off! I do not like you in that great way- ok? Last time I let you kiss me I was sixteen! I am now twenty six!'

Again, she smiled awkwardly, and fake-sneezed, for an excuse to sit fowards.

"You know what?" she said. "I think I'd better speak to her, clear things up. I hate things being messy between us. And she's not even a teenager yet, so God help me then! Ha ha ha..." she laughed uneasily and slid off to Dana's room. She didnt want to hurt Jamie, but she just didn't feel the same way.

She paused outside Dana's door, suddenly cowardly. But then Jamie's yell of "Hurry up, thie pie'll be here soon!" pushed her to knock the door.

"If its anyone but my mother, come in!" shouted Dana. Jude took a deep breath and entered anyway. As soon as Dana saw her face, she dropped her head and went back to her drums.

"Danny," Jude spoke softly. "I'm sorry I never told you about Tommy. I knew you'd freak out, like you are now. The thing is, I loved Tommy. He's still in my heart somewhere, and he'll always be. He just hurt me, and the subject of your dad's still a little sore. But I do love him, Dan."

"Of course you do," replied Dana scathingly. "Thats why you replaced him so easily with Jamie the Dork."

"Between you and me," Jude dropped her voice to a whisper. "I haven't loved Dorky since I was sixteen. He just doesn't seem to remember that we broke up."

A giggle escpaed Dana's pretty lips. She smiled, and threw her arms around Jude.

"I'm sorry Mom," she said. "I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry Dad hurt you. I love you."

Jude shut her eyes, and hugged tighter, just wishing she could shut out the terrible memory of Tommy's betrayal just as easily. 


	5. EJ Over and Out!

**A/N A short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry! I had serious writers block and three other stories to update! Next chapter will be better I swear! Keep the reviews coming, I'll only update if I get 5 or more!1**Chapter 5 

"Oh my God!" squealed Dana, running into the lounge, making Jude choke on her Special K.

"What?" she coughed.

Dana flung an electric yellow coloured magazine onto the coffee table, its headline screaming "Its the End, for EJ Li!" Jude looked at the magazine then to her daughter, then to the magazine again.

"I'm supposed to care?" she asked.

"If you call yourself a music fan than yes!" shrieked Dana. "EJ Li worked at G Major Records, an amazing place where over 50 different artists recorded their music. They used to hold competitions, called Instant Star. The first one was famous before I was born, but then she kinda disappeared."

Jude gulped guiltily. She hadnt exactly told Dana about her Instant Star past.

"Read it," demanded Dana, and she danced off to prepare for school. Instead of following her daughter's instructions, Jude ignored the magazine and stuck her cereal bowl in the sink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude wiped the sweat from her brow and threw her backpack onto the sofa. She was disgusted with herself. How can a simple shift at the corner shop wear her out? She was a rock chick!

She sat next to her backpack and turned on the TV. She was happily watching Ren and Stimpy (she's a big kid at heart) when something yellow caught her eye. She looked and found the neon magazine glaring at her. She sighed. She didnt want to read the stupid article. EJ Li had ruined her life.

No, thought Jude firecely. She was right, Jude hadnt got her priorities straight. And she'd made an ass of herself that first night on tour, and lost Tommy forever. Breathing heavily, Jude picked up the magazine.

_Its all over for G Major employee EJ Li,_ wrote Neon Fan Mag's writer Maz Harper_. According to a close source, EJ failed to get audiences excited about hot new act Rock Kicking Breaths, at a press conference on 9 May, 2018. Later on that day, she was fired by Georgia Bevans and other employees such as Tom Quincey. EJ claims she was at no fault, and she was distracted. EJ hasnt been her best since the disappearence of Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison. EJ's opinion on this suggestion was "Of course. Jude Harrison ruined my career. I'm out to get her."_


	6. I'm Gonna Break

**A/N Thanks for everyone's reviews! Disclaimer- I dont own any characters or songs of Instant Star though I own Dana and this song!**

Chapter 6

Jude chucked the magazine aside in disgust. EJ Li wouldnt know where to start looking for her. People like EJ who simply said things to make headlines made Jude's blood boil. She'd grown accustomed to one, though, Sadie was nothing but a drama queen.

_Sadie_. Pretty in pink, pain in the butt, missing in action. Jude hadnt seen Sadie in over ten years, since Jude moved out. The night before Jude had moved out with Dana, Jude had let Sadie know exactly how she felt that night Tommy left Jude at her release party, and how Tommy had loved Jude so much, he'd given her Dana. Somehow, she left out the part where Tommy had completely betrayed her. Sadie had dug her nails into Jude's face, piercing the skin, throwing insults and curses her way. _She didnt care_, she had screamed, _she hadnt wanted Tommy anyway. He was a useless boybander, who didnt know what he wanted out of life_. Jude had left, taking a bleeding cheek, and a traumatised child with her.

Jude traced the scar that Sadie had left, and cradled her head in her hands. Sadie had never let her down, always fighting off bullies in elementary school, fixing her hair disasters, shoving Eden into a pool. But then Jude had shoved the most painful speech down her throat, telling Sadie Tommy had never wanted her, he had always wanted Jude. But she knew that was as true as the fact that for ten years the Tooth Fairy had exchanged her teeth for cents. Jude had guilted Tommy into following Jude on her tour, then mixed his feelings, led him on. He loved Sadie all along.

The thought hit Jude's stomach like a bullet and suddenly the foul taste of vomit scratched at her throat and liquid went everywhere. Her jeaned legs were drenched, and Jude felt no better. In disgust, she tore of her jeans and shoved them straight in the bin. Why bother with life? It kills you eventually anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The_ Jude Harrison? As in Instant Star Jude Harrison? You never told me this! Just how many secrets do you have in your closet?"

Dana had come charging in from school, furious. Apparently everything had clicked into place.

"Is your name really Jude Marks-Harrison? DId you really change it when Grandma got remarried? Or were you just hiding the fact you are the popstar that disappeared...eleven years ago...

When you had me."

Dana's face dropped.

"Jude Harrison isnt missing in action! She's just hiding in Idaho because she got pregnant by her producer! Oh my God, Mom. I have to tell everyone in school that my mom's the Instant Star-"

"NO!" screamed Jude, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm already known as a bad mom, sending you to school in rock tee-shirts, they cant know I got knocked up by a sleazy-"

Jude broke off in tears. A gorgeous, passionate guy who loved her sister. Had always loved her sister, never her.

"Mom!" Dana cried and swooped upon her mom. "Whats wrong?"

"Everything," sniffed Jude. "Everything. Just bring me my guitar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you solve everything with this thing?" Dana asked, stroking her mom's guitar. "Just pluck some strings and wail?"

Jude nodded, and strummed solemnly. "Its been my life," she explained. "I wrote songs to console myself. When I was confused, when I was angry, when I was over whelmed..."

"What have you got this time?" asked Dana, trying to peek at Jude's notebook.

"Nuh-uh," said Jude firmly. "My music is my diary, and you aint got a key."

"But-"

"No buts. Go do homework."

Dana pranced out of the room, but lingered at the doorway, out of sight, and listened to her mom's sad song.

_I'm getting all these symptons _

_Is it some kind of illness _

_The love I feel for you _

_Dont hold my hand its sweaty _

_Dont touch my cheeks they're wet _

_My tears no longer salty _

_Will I recover Is this as bad as its gonna get_

_Is my heart gonna split in two _

_Is it gonna break and will I have to fix it with "Sellotape?  
_

_Am I gonna break though Am I gonna get the better of you_

_Getting on to round 2_

_Having got a damn clue _

_Where I'm supposed to be going _

_Dont let go I'll break down_

_Dont let go I'll split _

_My eyes longer blue-green _

_Will I recover is this as bad as its gonna get_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Prescribe me A remedy_

_Cant face this_

_Gotta escape this _

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Give me pills_

_Ease the pain_

_My hearts been drowned by Love's acid rain_

_I'm getting all these symptons _

_Its part of the illness_

_And pain you make me feel _

_And out of desperation _

_I weep tears of anticipation _

_I wont ever recover _

_This aint as bad as its gonna_

_get_

_get_

_get_

_ooh _

_This aint as bad as its gonna get_

Jude broke off in a flood of tears. Dana rushed to her side and hugged her tight.

"Its gonna be OK, Mom, its gonna be OK."

Though somehow even Dana wasnt sure.


	7. The Story Leaks

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading!**

Chapter 7

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."

Dana's repetive muttering became louder and louder and she came closer and closer to Jude's door, carrying yet another yellow magazine.

"How often does that thing come out?" asked Jude, plucking the strings of her guitar. "Every weekend I see you with an issue of that magazine."

"Well then it comes out every week then doesnt it?" snapped Dana, turning the page backwards to the start of the article she'd been reading. "Do you wanna know what EJ Li's story is this week?"

"She's still trying to dig stuff up on me?" snorted Jude in disgust. "When is she gonna give up?"

"Not soon," said Dana sadly. "Look."

She tossed the yellow magazine on to Jude's bed.

Jude saw the headline and breathed in sharply.

"Oh my God."

JUDE HARRISON HAS BEEN FOUND! screamed the bold black font. EJ LI REVEALS ALL ABOUT THE ROCK CHICK'S FIRST TOUR!

It turns out Jude Harrison did not just mysteriously disappear on her first tour, writes Maz Harper, Neon's Harrison specialist. She got chucked out after breaking a very serious rule! Noticed how down G Major's Tom Quincy looks these days? Turns out he lost his one true love that day on tour! The two got caught in a very compromising position one day on tour and Jude got asked to leave. But, there's more!  
An inside undercover source reveals Jude has a daughter! Yes, Dana Michigan Harrison is a lot more than a weird name. She is the product of Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy from 1999's Boyz Attack! How will Tom take the news of his child? And where exactly is Jude Harrison hiding?

Jude threw the Neon magazine at the wall and pulled a pillow over her head.

"No, no, no!" she moaned. "How could Ej do this to me? How? She's ruined my life! And Tommy's! And yours! Dana, I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Dana sat on her mom's bed and curled up. "And what was that Mary girl on about? My name rocks! Michigan is such a nice second name."

"It was Maz," corrected Jude. "Maybe she doesnt like people getting confused with her name either."

"Whatver," stropped Dana. "But what if Tom - I mean Dad- reads Neon? He'll finally know he's a dad!"

"He'll know even if he doesnt read it," said Jude. "I'm just scared of what him and Auntie Sadie will say."

Dana sniffed and wiped a tear. Even she couldnt be optimistic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, sir, but I just cant let you up."

"Whadduya mean, you cant let me up? I'm Tom Quincy, I need to see my little girl!"

"Any one of these people could be Tom Quincy," said the receptionist. "I cant just let you up."

"Excuse me, but were you alive in 1999?" asked Tommy shortly. "I was it. Don't ya recognise this face?"

"I wasnt a Boyz Attack fan, sir," said the receptionist. A teenage girl swirled around on her chair to face Tommy and the crowd behind him.

"I was!" she squealed. "You're Little Tommy Q!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes," he breathed. "So will you let me up to see Jude and Dana?"

"Sing me a song!" cried the girl, waving her arms about. "Sign my T-Shirt!"

"Fine. But then wil ya let me up?"

"Depends on the song," said the girl.

Tommy rubbed his forehead and muttered quietly some forgotten lyrics. The girl leaned closer and closer, her excited face shining.

"Will that do?" he asked.

"And my T-shirt!"

Tommy signed her stupid shirt and put his hands on the desk.

"NOW?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to let the Harrison girls know you're coming up," said the receptionist sternly. "I shall phone their apartment."

Tommy cursed, but waited.

"She'll speak to you now, Mr Quincy."

Tommy grabbed the reciever.

"Jude!"

"Tommy, how did you find me in Idaho?"

"EJ knows everything. How come I never knew I ws a dad?"

"I never knew you cared," replied Jude shortly.

"I do! Jude, I'm so sorry. Let me come up, let me explain."

"No."

"Jude, please."

But she'd hung up.

Tommy threw the reciever at the desk, ignoring the camera flashes. He cursed, he yelled, he pushed the photographers out of the way. But it was no use. The world's best newspaper got to publish pictures to let the whole world know what it was like to see Little Tommy Q cry.


	8. Tommy and Jude

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming! A short chapter, but a slice of sadness for Jude. Cheers to burninsecretskept, who gave me a plot to base this on! More of your plot will be coming soon, honey! So, R&R!**

Chapter 8

"This is so embarrassing!" cried Dana, throwing herself backwards into the backwards handspring that she learnt in fifth grade.

"What is?" asked Jude.

Dana shot her mom a disgusted look. "This!" she indicated, waving her arms about. "Being cooped up!"

"It isnt my fault," said Jude shortly.

"Yes it is," snapped Dana. "I didnt ask to be born from Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy."

Jude didnt answer. Instead, she handed Dana her lunch and shoved her to school.

"I'll be home from work late today!" she called and Dana lef t the apartment.

Work had become a sanctuary for Jude. It was a place where nobody judged her, and Tim the shopkeeper let her home early, or gave her extra hours if she wanted. He treated Dana like a princess, and often slipped her sweets.

But today Jude arrived at the corner shop to find a crowd of photographers blocking the door.

"Jude! Jude! How does it feel to be betrayed by both Tom Quincey and EJ Li?"

"Jude! Is it true Tommy dumped you for your sister?"

Jude pushed her way past the mob and let herslef in to the shop. She sat down in a dark aisle and burst into tears. It was all her fault. She'd created a life in the dark for Dana, and she owed Dana everything. Jude hugged her knees and sniffed. When she raised her head, she saw a person before her.

"Will you guys just leave me alone?"

"Jude, its no press. Its me, Tommy."

Jude put her head between her legs again.

"Oh, and thats so much better."

Tommy sounded exasperated, as well as exhausted. "Why didnt you tell me about Dana?"

"Because you hurt me," replied Jude. "And left me with nothing in the cold, cruel world."

"Jude, I'm so sorry. Let me take you home, we can talk."

"No," snapped Jude.

Tommy reached down and took Jude's hand. He looked into her sad blue eyes. "Am I the guy you wrote songs about? That fell in love with you over and over again? Jude, lets go home."

He scooped her up and carried her through the crowds. He put her into his sentimental viper and drove her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you ever really love me?" asked Jude, once her tears had stopped flowing.

"Of course," replied Tommy. "You know I did."

"So thats why you went to Europe with Sadie and then disowned me on my tour?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Jude, I was 22 then. Stupid, still unruly, wild. I wanted space. I didnt want to be tied down by you. Now I realise I should have owned up, took the wrap. I would have apologised years ago, if I'd knew where you were and that I had Dana!"

Jude was about to reply when she heard a sound. The sound of eleven year old feet pattering closer and closer to the front door. Then the sound of the key in the lock. Then she saw Dana run straight into her room, without a glance at Jude or Tommy. Then Jude heard a sound that broke her heart. Dana sobbing.

Jude turned back to Tommy.

"Just go back to Sadie, Tom," she said quietly.

Tommy's look went from surprise to anger. He stood up.

"Fine," he said.

Then Jude watched, for the second time, Tom Quincy leave her life.


	9. Running Away

Chapter 9 

"Dana! Dana, let me in!"

Jude was pounding on Dana's door hysterically. Every pound ached and Jude was sure a bruise was coming.

"No," Dana snapped.

"Why not? We need to talk?"

"About what?" Dana appeared at her doorway. "About how you stole your sister's boyfriend, and how he got you pregnant during some sleazy night on your first tour as an Instant Star? Or how everyone at school calls me Mini Tommy Q? And this-" - she pulled up her trouser leg to reveal a blue mark-"-is proof."

Then she slammed her door shut in Jude's face. Jude was gobsmacked.

"Those kids at your school have no right to call you names. I'll gonna go see your prinicpal, what is it, Mr Floyd-"

"Its not just the kids!"

Dana was out of her room again. She was the other side of the sofa, face pink with frustration.

"My teachers gossip too, I hear 'em. Rachel and me hear 'em in the Staff Lounge."

Jude bit her lip. She suddenly stepped towards Dana in a rush of affection and sympathy and swooped her up, kissing her head.

"Mom! Get off. Get off!"

"I'm sorry baby. Lets run away. Get far away from Idaho. Where d'you wanna go? Hawaii? Wanna live in Hawaii?"

"Mom, you cant give me the responsibility of choosing where we're gonna live. And how are we gonna buy an apartment? And-"

"Where?" interrupted Jude.

Dana paused. Then she took a deep breath and said excitedly, "I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Go pack your stuff!" cried Jude, swinging her daughter around. "You have a passport, yeah?"

"Yeah," breathed Dana.

"Go, go!" Jude let go and Dana stumbled to her room.

Ten minutes later, Jude and Dana were clambering down the stairs, cursing the building behind him and poking their tongues out and those staring. The knot in Jude's stomachwas tightening, but she was sure that was just excitement. She'd never seen Dana so happy, not even when she was watching cheerleading nationals on ESPN and the captain on the top of the pyramid fell off. Jude was quite shocked Dana found it so funny.

Jude flagged down a cab and hopped in, bashing suitcases with Dana. The driver looked quite scared at the prospect of driving to young girls to the airport by himself, but Jude didnt care. She wanted, for once in her life, to make someone else happy, to repay Dana for the life she'd created for her. Then the thought of all the people she was leaving behind hit her. Mom, Dad, Sadie. Jamie, Gran... even Tommy.

Jude took her phone out of her pocket and texted the second-most important person in her life goodbye.

_I'm gonna miss you,_ she wrote_. You've been my best friend my whole life, and I love you. I wish I could send a better goodbye, but I'm on my way. Goodbye Jamie. Goodbye forever._


	10. Bang on the Head

**A/NA short chapter, and maybe the last. If I get enough reviews, I may add just one more. So, get reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"All passengers flying to New York, please board the flight 201in thirty minutes. I repeat, all passengers flying to New York, please board the flight 201will be leaving in thirty minutes."

Jude looked up at the speaker sadly. Goodbye Idaho, Hello New York, she thought. Dana was drowsy, and dozing on her suitcase. She was so beautiful, just like her father. It was just a pity that her father was an asshole.

Jude dived into her handbag and brought out two aeroplane tickets to New York. She fingered her adult one, and watched a plane take off.

**_"Good riddance!"_**

**_Sadie's face loomed in Jude's daydreams._**

**_"We'll be glad to get rid of you, you dirty skank. Where's Tommy now, huh? Not so supportive now you're a mom!"_**

**_"Shut up!" screamed Jude. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_**

"Mom?" Dana's face loomed over Jude's. "Its ok, it was just a dream."

Jude stared at her daughter confusedly. "Where are we?" she asked, still not sitting up.

"Airport!" shrieked Dana excitedly. "Remember? We're flying to New York!"

"New York?" repeated Jude. "Why?"

"Did you bang you head or something?" asked Dana. "'Coz you look kinda pale. We're running away remember? Coz everyone was putting us down about Tommy?"

"Tommy," muttered Jude softly. "OK, help me up. I remember."

"Really?" asked her daughter.

Jude nodded, but she wasnt really sure. She didnt remember coming to the airport, packing her stuff, or even banging her head. Did she amnesia?

No, she thought, shaking her head. Its coming back now. Tommy, running away, airport, New York...

"Those flying to New York on flight 201, please board in ten minutes. Repeat, those boarding to New York on flight 201, please board in ten minutes."

Jude checked her tickets. Flight 201, that was them. Why was she running away again? Tommy had always been nice to her, giving her Dana and all that...

"Thats us!" breathed Dana, gripping her mother's hand. "Flight 201! Leaving Idaho forever!"

Jude was trying to shake more memories back into her head. But it was no use, she couldnt find a single good reason for running away. She turned to Dana.

"Plan's off," she said. "We're going home."

"HOME?" echoed Dana. "Back to Loserville, where press hunt you down?"

"Yeah," gulped Jude. "Its where we belong."

"Excuse me, but are you on crack?" demanded Dana.

"Is that a way to talk to your mother?"

Dana was scolded, but not by Jude. Jude turned around to congratulate such a brave individual, but she was shocked to see exactly who it was.

"Tommy?" she croaked.


	11. Story for the Grandkids

**A/N Final chapter guys, sorry. Its been great getting such brilliant feedback. Anyway, enjoy!**Chapter 11 

"That's right," said Tommy, shrugging his shoulders. "In the end, I figured I couldnt let you slip through my fingers again."

This speech made Jude's breath catch in her throat. Was it really happening? Tommy, falling for her again?

"Um... I'm gonna go flick through postcards," muttered Dana, and she wandered off, leaving her parents alone.

"You know, once I got here," said Jude, conversationally. "I really couldnt find one good reason for running away."

"Have you always loved me Jude?" asked Tommy. "Or did you give up on me once I was an asshole?"

"I didnt wait eleven years for you to curse yourself, Tommy," whispered Jude, her voice shaking, fingers trembling.

"Eleven years? Was it really that long ago?"

"Really was. Guess it flew by for you. Where did you go, back to Sadie?"

"How could I when I've always loved you?"

Then without a chance for Jude to speak, Tommy took Jude's face and kissed her lips passionately, feeling the way his lips felt on hers, after eleven years it felt like it hadnt gone by at all.

Jude swore she had fireworks behind her eyes, but then again, that may have been the one thousand photographers that had crowded round, snapping the loved-up couple. Tommy could almost hear the headline forming - Quincey and Harrison, Together Again? But he didnt care. He had Jude again, and that was all that mattered.

Ok, ok, let me through," demanded Dana, and she pushed through the crowd.

"Ew," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Get a room."

But they ignored her, and carried on kissing.

"I guess thats a story to tell the grandkids," said Dana, shrugging her shoulders, as if two very famous popstars made out in airports all the time.

"Sure is," said Tommy, wrestling his lips from Jude's. "Sure is."


End file.
